


When You're Ready

by blackoblivion13



Series: AK Survey Fics [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AK Survey Fic, Alpha Asami Ryuichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As fluffy as these two can be, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Takaba Akihito, Soulmates, Soulmates With A Twist, mentioned mpreg, mentions of dub con, post Hong Kong, short fic, very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: Soulmates are special people and everyone is guaranteed to find them, with one tiny little catch. You could've already met them, but unless you're ready to accept them as your soulmate, you wouldn't even know. For Akihito, an omega struggling to prove his worth in the world of photography, it wasn't important to him. He had enough trouble dealing with Asami Ryoichi. Who had time for soulmates?A thank you fic!





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikaru_itsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru_itsuko/gifts).



> It wasn't as long as I'd thought it'd be but that's cuz Asami/Akihito's relationship is so complicated, but I had fun writing it any way!!
> 
> This is a thank you fic for hikaru_itsuko! <3 Hopefully you like it! I may or may not expand this little ficlet when I have more time cuz I feel like it has a lot of potential!!

Akihito had always thought the world was a weird place. Soulmates, alphas, omegas… that sort of thing had never interested him. All he wanted was to prove himself as a photographer. His status of omega was nothing but one more obstacle for him to overcome.

He feels like he was pretty close to succeeding to, until _he_ showed up and shook his world to the core. That possessive and dominant Alpha who could’ve been the moment when Akihito proved he was more than an omega, but instead ended up messing up everything instead.

Akihito had no idea why Asami was so determined to claim him as his own, and honestly? He didn’t care. Until he _did._

And he didn’t really understand why until he finally saw Asami for the first time after his captivity in Hong Kong. All the little pieces clicked together in his head and he felt like he needed Asami more than air.

He hadn’t expected to ever meet his soulmate, and even then he’d kind of expected something, anything different. Soulmates were a guaranteed find in this world, but there was one catch. You only realized they were your soulmate if you were _ready_ for them to be.

And so long after they’d embraced on that boat, Akihito mumbled, “You knew didn’t you?”

Asami knew what he meant, but he wouldn’t go without making the younger man say it. “Knew what?”

“That we were soulmates.”

A rare smile crossed his lips and he nodded slightly.

“Well, it doesn’t mean I’m going to let you own me,” Akihito replied, rolling away.

“You won’t let me, hmm?” Asami asked.

“Of course not.”

Asami’s big hands grabbed Akihito’s hips and pulled him against him.

“That’s fine. It’s more fun this way.”

Akihito could feel the heat on his face, but didn’t resist as their earlier fun made him sleepy. He wouldn’t give into this man, but something inside said he’d already given into him, just a bit. Asami had become _his_ alpha, as much as he was embarrassed to admit it.

And if admitting to that hadn’t been enough, only a few days later his heat hit him and he realized with some horror that he’d forgotten to take suppressants for so long. He was just glad that they’d lasted through his captivity in Hong Kong. Still, it was his first heat in a long time and his body felt so hot. He didn’t know where to go, but he couldn’t stay out and he couldn’t go to Asami…

So for the first day, he went to a heat shelter, but his privacy was soon barged upon as Asami appeared.

“I’ve come to take you home,” he said. His fingers felt cool against Akihito’s skin. “How’re you feeling? Can you make it back?”

“O—of course I’m fine.” He said, embarrassed, but determined. “You didn’t have to come here. I’d have been fine on my own.”

“Oh… is that so?” Asami asked, and released him. “In that case, I suppose I can leave you here.”

“Asshole,” Akihito grumbled. “You know I’m going with you.”

“Good.”

“B—but not because I want to have sex or anything!” he made sure to say as they climbed into Asami’s car.

“You should be more honest,” Asami replied, pulling Akihito into his lap. “But if you don’t want to, I’ll make sure the heat room is prepared in my apartment…”

Akihito pouted, and buried his face in Asami’s neck enjoying his scent.

“You’re being too nice, what gives?” he asked. “Normally you just take whatever you want.”

“You already belong to me, Akihito. No need to force myself on you when you’ll come to me willingly.”

He flushed a bit and then nuzzled Asami’s neck. “I want you to.”

“Want me to what?”

“You know what,” Akihito grumbled, irritated, “If you don’t want me then let go already.”

Asami’s grip tightened. “You shouldn’t tease me, Akihito. You know just as well as I do the repercussions of having sex during your heat. You haven’t been taking suppressants, am I right? Which means…”

“I can get pregnant…” he sighed.

“But once it’s over,” Asami said, “I’ll make sure to love you until you can’t stand.”


End file.
